


Elementary CLX: Contents

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary CLX [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Contents Page, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The contents page. A taste of things to come.NOTE: This series will be overhauled and added to from mid-October 2018.





	

**THE BEST-LAID PLANS (I)** ¶

 **THE BACKSTORY: 1840-1874** ¶

 **THE EARLY YEARS:1874-1876**  
The Adventure Of The “Gloria Scott” [Oxford]  
The Tarleton Hall Affair † [Cambridge]  
The St. Oswald's Day Murder † [London] 

**MONTAGUE STREET: 1876-1878**  
The Fourth Case  
The Adventure Of Vittoria, The Circus Belle †  
The Adventure Of The Thieving Son †  
_Interlude I_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Uncovered Asses ‡  
The Adventure Of The Aluminium Crotch †  
The Adventure Of Mr. John Halberd ‡  
The Adventure Of Rhododendron Lane †  
The Adventure Of The Opal Tiara †  
_Interlude II_ ¶

 **CRAMER STREET: 1878-1883**  
The Fury Of The Woman Scorned ‡  
The Adventure Of The Fatal Bequest †  
The Adventure Of The Brothers-in-Arms †  
The Adventure Of The Repellent Philanthropist ‡  
The Adventure Of The Norman Peculiar ‡  
The Adventure Of The Musgrave Ritual  
Some Will, Some Won't ‡  
The Adventure Of The Spencer John Gang ‡  
A Study In Scarlet  
_Interlude III_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Love-Potion †  
The Adventure Of The Resident Patient  
The Adventure Of The Scarred Scion ‡  
The Adventure Of Crossroads Court †  
The Adventure Of The Cardboard Box  
The Adventure Of The Yellow Face  
_Interlude IV_ ¶

 **DORSET STREET: 1883**  
The Adventure Of The Speckled Band 

**THE FIRST HIATUS: 1883-1886**

**BAKER STREET: 1886-1887**  
The Adventure Of Charles Augustus Milverton  
The Adventure Of The Beryl Coronet  
The Adventure Of The Second Stain  
The Adventure Of The Bad Baron †  
The Adventure Of The Velveteen Porter ‡  
_Interlude V_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Violin Virtuoso ‡  
The Adventure Of The Slipshod Woman ‡  
The Adventure Of The Paradol Chamber †  
The Adventure Of The Reigate Squires  
The Adventure Of The Noble Beggar †  
_Interlude VI_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Greek Interpreter  
Lord Blackwater's Downfall ‡  
The Loss Of The “Sophy Anderson” †  
The Sign Of The Four  
The Adventure Of The King Stone ‡  
_Interlude VII_ ¶  
The Adventure Of Hereward's Dagger †  
The Adventure Of The Excellent Witness †  
The Adventure Of The Marked Cards †  
The Adventure Of Mr. Albert Stevens, Murderer †  
“Silver Blaze”  
The Case At 221A, Baker Street †  
The Adventure Of The Five Orange Pips  
_Interlude VIII_ ¶

 **THE GRAND TOUR: 1887-1888**  
Travails In The German Bight † [Heligoland, Brit.]  
The Adventure Of The Dutch Princess † [Amsterdam, Hol.]  
The Adventure Of The Noble Bachelor [Baden-Baden, Ger.]  
_Interlude IX_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Vatican Cameos † [Padua, It.]  
The Valley Of Fear [Volgafel, Aus-Hun.]  
The Adventure Of No Man's Land † [near Odessa, Rus.]  
A Scandal In Bohemia [Prague/Lobositz, Aus-Hun.]  
The Adventure Of The Tide-Waiter ‡ [Dover, Eng.] 

**BAKER STREET: 1888-1891**  
The Tragedy Of The Atkinson Brothers †  
The Darlington Substitution Scandal †  
The Adventure Of The Armsworth Inheritance †  
_Interlude X_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Stockbroker's Clerk  
The Adventure Of The Naval Treaty  
The Adventure Of The Retired Captain  
The Adventure Of The Crooked Man  
A Case Of Identity  
The Adventure Of The Broken Batman ‡  
The Dundas Separation Case †  
The Adventure Of The Witches' Hammer †  
_Interlude XI_ ¶  
The Boscombe Valley Mystery  
The Man With The Twisted Lip  
The Madness Of Colonel Warburton  
The Adventure Of The Honest Maid ‡  
The Adventure Of The Montpensiers  
The Adventure Of The Bishopsgate Jewel  
The Adventure Of The Hammersmith Wonder  
The Adventure Of The Engineer's Thumb  
_Interlude XII_ ¶  
The Hound Of The Baskervilles  
The Adventure Of The Fenland Assassin ‡  
The Adventure Of The Dying Detective  
The Adventure Of The Blue Carbuncle  
The Lincolnshire Tempests ‡  
The Adventure Of The Copper Beeches  
The Adventure Of The Distant Relative ‡  
_Interlude XIII_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Red-Headed League  
The Adventure Of The Knuckle-Duster ‡  
The Adventure Of Two Giant Rats †  
The Adventure Of “Podsnappery” ‡¶  
The Adventure Of The French Letters †  
_Interlude XIV_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Warrenders ‡¶  
The Final Problem  
_Interlude XV_ ¶

**THE SECOND HIATUS: 1891-1894**

**BAKER STREET: 1894-1898**  
The Adventure Of The Empty House  
_Interlude XVI_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Red Leech †  
The Adventure Of The Bad Hair-Piece ‡  
The Adventure Of Bernicia Cottage †  
The Addleton Tragedy †  
The Prisoner Of “Azkaban” †  
_Interlude XVII_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Golden Pince-Nez  
The Adventure Of 'Emperor Dick' †  
The Adventure Of Wisteria Lodge  
The Adventure Of The Solitary Cyclist  
The Adventure Of The Three Students  
The Adventure Of The Dead Cardinal †  
The Adventure Of The Old Fox-Hunter ‡  
The Adventure Of Black Peter  
_Interlude XVIII_ ¶  
A Descent Into Purgatory †  
The Adventure Of The Seventeenth Passenger †  
The Adventure Of The Norwood Builder  
The Theft Of The Bruce-Partington Plans  
The Adventure Of The Avenging Angel ‡  
The “H.M.S. Celerity” Incident ‡  
The Adventure Of “The Veiled Lodger”  
_Interlude XIX_ ¶  


**BAKER STREET: 1898-1899**  
A Friend In Need ‡  
The Adventure Of The Missing Three-Quarter  
The Adventure Of The Abbey Grange  
The Adventure Of The Locked Chapel †  
The Adventure Of The Devil's Foot  
The Adventure Of The Retired Colourman †  
The Adventure Of The Two Coptic Patriarchs †  
_Interlude XX_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Dancing Men  
The Adventure Of The Farnham Forger ‡  
The Adventure Of Mr. James Phillimore †  
The Adventure Of The Insane Duellist †  
A Highland Adventure †  
The Adventure Of The District Messenger ‡  
_Interlude XXI_ ¶  
The Problem Of Thor Bridge  


**'THE BUNKER': 1899**  
The Adventure Of The Millennium Falcon ‡ [Co. Durham]  


**BAKER STREET: 1900-1904**  
_Interlude XXII_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Prince-Saint ‡  
The Adventure Of The Six Napoleons  
The Adventure Of The Stolen Bump †  
The Adventure Of The Zinc Filings †  
The Matter Of Miss Abernetty's Marriage †  
_Interlude XXIII_ ¶  
The Adventure Of Old Baron Dowson ‡  
The Adventure Of The Priory School  
The Disappearance Of Lady Frances Carfax  
The Adventure Of The Second Key ‡  
The Adventure Of The Sussex Vampire  
_Interlude XXIV_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Riviera Robbery ‡  
The Adventure Of The Berwickshire Terrier ‡  
The Judgement Of Methusaleh's †  
The Adventure Of The Red Circle  
The Adventure Of The Murderous Savages †  
The Adventure Of Shoscombe Old Place  
The Adventure Of The Salt King ‡  
The Adventure Of The Three Garridebs  
_Interlude XXV_ ¶  
The Adventure Of The Unfortunate Kiss †  
The Adventure Of Woodman's Lea ‡  
A Journey On The “U.S.S. Enterprise” ‡  
The Adventure Of The Illustrious Client  
The Adventure Of The Parva Carta †  
The Colossus Of "Roadside" †  
_Interlude XXVI_ ¶  
The Adventure Of “Faerie Dell” †  
The Adventure Of The Blanched Soldier  
The Adventure Of The Three Gables ¶  
The Adventure Of The Mazarin Stone †  
The Adventure Of The Happy Neighbours ‡  
The Adventure Of The Model Son ‡  
The Adventure Of The Creeping Man  
_Interlude XXVII_ ¶

 **CASDENE (THE SUSSEX DOWNS): 1904-1936**  
The "Elementary" Years (1904-1906)  
The Adventure Of The Bogus Laundry †  
The "Elementary" Years (1907)  
The Adventure Of The Lion's Mane  
The "Elementary" Years (1908-1911)  
The "Elementary" Years (1912-1914)  
His Last Bow  
_Interlude XXVIII_ ¶  
The "Elementary" Years (1915-1918)  
The "Elementary" Years (1919-1924)  
The "Elementary" Years (1925-1927)  
The "Elementary" Years (1929-1931)  
The "Elementary" Years (1932-1936)  


**THE END-STORY (1939)**  
_Interlude XXIX_ ¶  
The End (1939) ¶

 **THE BEST-LAID PLANS (II)** ¶  


+~+~+  
Symbols:  
† Story added in 'Elementary' (1921)  
‡ Story added in 'Elementary CLX' (1936)  
¶ Narration _not_ by Doctor John Watson, M.D.


End file.
